Your One Phonecall
by INMH
Summary: Takes place during the game, towards the end of the first chapter. Not long into the school year, Jimmy gets a call.


Your one Phone call

Rating: PG-13/T

Genre: Humor/General

Summary: 1 Takes place during the game, towards the end of the first chapter. Not long into the school year, Jimmy gets a call.

Author's Note: After reading the reviews, I found that a lot of people liked the idea of making Tommy Vercetti (Main character of GTA: Vice City, for those of you who haven't played it) Jimmy's dad. Someone requested another story, I think, so I wish to oblige.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bully. Tommy Vercetti would actually be Jimmy's father if I did. Boo-yah.

-

"Jimmy, there's some guy on the phone for you," Petey called from the hallway, hand pressed tightly over the mouthpiece of the dorm phone. He was cringing inwardly- he was going to have to scrub his hand raw to get the (undoubtedly) millions of germs from the other boys off it.

On the couch in the common room, Jimmy cocked an eyebrow. Before he could respond, Gary voiced what he himself had been thinking: "Who'd be calling for _you_? Didn't your mom dump you here?" A wicked grin split over his face. "Oh, Jimmy, you don't have a secret boyfriend from one of your old schools that we don't know about?"

"Screw off," Jimmy growled.

"I don't hear a no-ooooo…" Gary sang. He'd seemed a bit more… _Off_ than usual. More psychotic. And that was saying something. Jimmy shoved him, hard, then turned back to Petey.

"Who is it?" Petey shrugged.

"He didn't say. It sounds like an adult." Jimmy turned on Gary sharply.

"Don't even go there!" He snapped as Gary opened his mouth. "I know exactly what's going to come out of your mouth, and I don't want to hear it!" Gary put on his wide, innocent eyes and gave Jimmy a hurt look.

"I wasn't going to say anything, Jim, how could you think I would?" Jimmy grumbled something under his breath and got up, swaggering over to the phone and stretching his arms above his head. He took the phone from Petey (Petey looked unbelievably grateful) and put the receiver to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, kid!_"

"Oh, hi!" Jimmy said, surprised. "Hey Dad."

"What's your lover saying, Jimmy? You two having phone-sex yet?" Gary called.

"GARY! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jimmy barked, covering the receiver. He shuddered hard for a moment, and then brought the phone up again.

"_…Who was that?_"

"The resident psychopath. Mom gave you the number?"

"_Ah… Not exactly. Ken managed to dig it up. Wasn't much, really- just had to hack through a couple dozen federal records._" Jimmy snorted. "_So was that kid your friend?_"

"… I would use the term loosely."

"Come on Jimmy-boy, or are you jacking off to his voice?"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!" Jimmy roared. "_Very_ loosely," He added to Tommy. His father laughed.

"_Sounds like a card, from what I can hear._"

"It's not as funny as you think. I think he's been skipping his meds again."

"Just a couple bottles here and there!" Gary called cheerfully. Jimmy heard Petey admonish Gary for eavesdropping on Jimmy's conversation, and heard Gary reply with a salty 'I-don't-give-a-shit'.

"So how's the… Business?" Jimmy asked, purposefully keeping his voice down so that Gary wouldn't hear. He didn't care if Gary eavesdropped on small-talk, but this was a bit more of a sensitive subject.

"_It's good, it's good- Haven't been shot yet, anyway. Been talking with a member of a Chinese gang from the West Coast, one of Carl Johnson's friends. You met Carl, right? CJ?_"

"Yeah. Ken's the one that met him back in '92, right? When he was playing the neutral party for those gan- those guys?"

"_Yeah. Damn, it's a shame you didn't get to come down this year, Jim, you'd have liked this guy; Wu Xi Mu- he's totally blind, and his associates are always throwing poker games to boost his confidence. He thinks CJ and I are bad luck because he always loses to us._" Jimmy laughed.

"I wish I had come. But after getting expelled again, I don't think mom was in a really generous mood."

"_Yeah_." The subject of his latest expulsion was not elaborated on. It made conversation so much lighter. _"So- you made any friends up there other than the crazy one?" _

"… Kind of."

_"You remember what I told you, right?" _

"Yeah. One guy I trust is better than a dozen I don't." He shot a glance back at Petey and Gary. Gary was playing the 'poke-Petey-then-say-sorry-then-do-it-all-over-again' game. "There's Pete. I trust him, but he's kind of a dork. Gary's the psycho one. Don't trust him as much, but at least he's a little more interesting." There was a loud clacking noise as Petey threw the remote from the TV at Gary and hit the floor behind.

"Ooh, nice throw Petey! Did mummy teach you that?"

"Shut up, Gary!"

"… And evil. Gary is really, really evil." Tommy laughed.

_"So how are your classes going? What are the teachers like?" _Jimmy groaned.

"They're one of a kind, I can tell you that. The Chemistry teacher's inhaled one too many fumes, the Math teacher's a beast, the Biology teacher's… Kind of creepy… The English teacher's a drunk , the Art teacher's eye-candy and the Music teacher's evil. Oh, and the lunch lady spits in people's food. And worse."

"EDNA DOES **_WHAT_** TO THE FOOD?" Jimmy winced.

"Ah, sorry Petey. Didn't mean for you to hear that."

"_Heh. You failing anything." _

"No." The answer was too quick and short to be true, and Tommy picked up on that quickly.

_"Jim."_ Jimmy sighed and tugged the cord of the phone.

"Math…"

_"Eh, can't blame you there. Was never too good at math myself. Your teachers like you? No problems?"_

"No."

_"Jimmy!"_

"Okay, okay, I… _May_ have written something inappropriate on an English assignment."

_"Define 'inappropriate'."_

"Well, it's when you do something that isn't good to do in that particular time or place."

_"You know what I mean, smartass!"_

"Well, he said to make as many words out of the letters 'G', 'F', 'S', 'T', 'I' and 'H', and 'shit' is an entirely reasonable option!"

_"Geez, Jimmy… What did the teacher say?"_

"Said it was nice to see my spirit before it's beaten out of me." Tommy barked out a laugh.

_"Nice guy! Looks like you're lucky, kid; Other teachers would've sent you to the principal in a heartbeat."_ Jimmy could just imagine his father's eyes narrowing on the other end of the line. _"**Did** he send you to the principal?"_

"Nah. You have to understand, dad, that the kids here are even worse than me. Stuff like that happens regularly."

"Because you're so _tough_, aren't you, Hopkins?" Gary sang. Jimmy pointedly ignored him.

_"This kid's got a mouth on him, doesn't he?"_

"Yeah. Lucky me." Tommy laughed.

_"All right, bud. I've got some work to get done- Ken's waiting down at the studio, and we both know how he gets when I'm a tenth of a second late- so I'm gonna let you go now." _

"Okay. You'll call again?"

_"Of course, whenever I get the chance. If I don't get shot, anyway. See ya, kid."_

"Bye, dad."

Jimmy hung up the phone, feeling a distinct sense of depression. Why, oh why, couldn't he have ended up with his father rather than his mother? At least his father _liked_ him, and didn't dump him places whenever he needed to get away. But then, 'absence makes the heart grow stronger' and all that sentimental crap.

"Boyfriend hang up on you?"

Jimmy flipped him off and went back to watching the TV.

-End


End file.
